Our World, Our Battle
by Mimi's pet Chameleon
Summary: A sudden, and not to mention, severe ripple in the balance between light and darkness had Gennai very concerned, he already sent the Digidestined to check it out, but what if they are not enough? A new team of 6 is needed to fight for the side of light!
1. Prologue Forgoten messages

Hello, here's the prologue of what promises to be a great fic…even if I do say so myself. By the way, I REALIZE that this story doesn't follow actual plot line AND I made some stuff up as well, so now that I cleared that, I expect NOT to have any reviewers telling me otherwise! And I know this is a rewrite, but trust me, it will be MUCH better that the old one.

With out further a do…I don't own Digimon, although I should…

Prologue – Forgotten Messages 

"Positron Laser!" "Garuru Cannon!" Imperialdramon and Omnimon yelled in unison, firing their trademark attacks against one common target. Their enemy, seeing both powerful attacks headed directly at him spread a pair of gigantic, leathery wings and took flight, spiraling upwards.

"Wing Blade!" 

"Horn Buster!" 

"Vulcan's Hammer!" 

"Flower Cannon!"

"Justice Beam!" five more Digimon shouted firing their own attacks towards the enemy Digimon up above. The attacks never seemed to catch up, but rather he slowed down and allowed them to make a hit, bringing up a huge, thick and dark cloud of smoke.

"Stay on guard" Omnimon, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon's merge whispered to his partners. Just as the words left his mouth, there was a small ripple on the cloud of smoke, a few seconds later Lilimon was hit by tremendous force, and pushed backwards. As she tried to regain composure, she noticed a large, scaly, clawed hand was gripping her throat and reducing her air supply.

"So…Lilimon was it…" It said bringing her up close to his face.

"You'll…never win…"Lilimon responded weakly as she tried to free herself, but no avail.

"I already won…" Her enemy said finally and flashing what seemed like a grin. The dark Digimon's keen sense of hearing alerted him of an approaching Digimon from behind; It quickly whipped around and recognized the giant eagle Digimon, Garudamon, charging at her top speed to try and help her captive comrade. Bracing itself for a big impact, it flung Lilimon with tremendous might, making her crash into Garudamon; then quickly charging up and firing a dark fire ball attack from his mouth that impacted the two dazzled Digimon head on. Both Digimon seemed to have lost consciousness after the attack and just plunged down to the hard ground below. Upon impact hey both emitted a white light and De-Digivolded to their in-training forms, Yokomon and Tanemon. 

"Grarudamon!" "Lillymon!" Sora and Mimi yelled running to their respective partner. 

"Tanemon? Answer me Tanemon!" Mimi said picking up her partner and trying to make her respond. Mimi then felt a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, the others will win." it was Sora; she too was holding her fallen comrade in her arms.

Up above them, the remaining Digimon continued fighting against their adversary. Every move the Digidestined's Digimon made their opponent countered and retaliated twice as strong. He also seemed to have a never-ending supply of stamina; he didn't show the slightest hint of weariness.

"OK,we have no choice, Sylphmon and Megakabuterimon, you two make him land." Omnimon said formulating a strategy, "Shakoumon and Zudomon, you to try and hold him still, Imperialdramon and I will then attack from a close distance." Omnimon instructed.

There was a small instant of silence before Omnimon gave the order to his comrades. As instructed, Sylphmon and Megakabuterimon flew at their top speed towards their target; soon they made a hit and he was pushed downwards into the ground. Shakoumon and Zudomon then rushed to help and hold the foe still.

"This is it…" Imperialdramon whispered to Omnimon, who nodded in response and broke into an all out run along with Imperialdramon.

"Positron Laser!" "Garuru Cannon!" The two Omega Digimon announced firing to giant beams of energy that spiraled around each other. It was almost uncanny; Omnimon's strategy seemed to be working perfectly. Right before the attacks hit their target, the Digimon forcing their enemy to stay on land took air to avoid being hit by their ally's own attack. Below them, the explosion engulfed the area and their enemy was nowhere to be seen. 

"Did we get him?" Omnimon said to his comrades in a low voice. 

"I don't see him…" Sylphmon said, for she easily had the best sight.

"You can't see me if you all have your back to me…" A rough voice said out of nothing.

The remaining six Digimon whipped around to find their enemy hovering above them; staring down at them with his arms crossed.

"Enough dawdling...show me your real might!" He said calmly unfolding his arms. He took a good look around deciding on a target; while every one else stared on petrified. He slowly raised one arm and pointed at Sylphmon then slowly pointed at Shakkoumon. 

"You two, separate…I know you are both angel warriors…" Their enemy spoke slowly and clearly. Sylphmon and Shakkoumon looked at each other then back.

"Why should we listen to you…" Shakkuomon questioned in his double voice. Instead of answering; their enemy lunged at them and seized them by their throats.

"Because you hold the key…" he said mysteriously, "Sin Harvest…" He then whispered making three columns of white and orange energy appear around him and the two merged Digimon.

"Oh no you don't!" Megakabuterimon yelled charging blindly at the energy field. But as soon as he touched it he was repelled backwards.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon yelled firing his attack at the columns, but it had no effect.

"We have no choice but to wait." Omnimon said descending to the ground to where Zudomon waited, for he was the only one without the ability of flight. 

"Now, I'll ask one more time…separate…" The dark Digimon said within the energy field, still holding his victims by their necks.

"You can't make us help you…" Shakkoumon said weakly.

"I am a patient Digimon, I know patience better than any of you, and I know when patience is not enough." He said changing his calm tone to that of anger. He then let go of his hostages, but before they could react he impaled each with one claw, right through their stomach. "Unlock…" he said twisting his arms as it they where keys. Instantly the two Digimon separated into four. Sylphmon became the cat Digimon, Gatomon and a giant eagle by the name of Aquilamon. Shakkoumon separated into the armadillo Digimon, Ankylomon and the angel, Angemon. Gravity didn't seem like an issue inside the energy field because Gatomon and Ankylomon seemed to stay airborne.

"Why do you need us?" Angemon questioned cautiously.

"You will find out soon enough…" He answered simply, "As for you two, I don't have need for such weak beings." He said finally; he shot his claws forward past Angemon and Gatomon and through both Ankylamon and Aquilamon. 

"This is tougher than what he already looks…do not lower your guard…" Ankylamon said with his last breath before disintegrating into particles of data.

"It was a pleasure working with you guys…win this one for us." Where Aquilamon's last words.

"How can someone be so cold-blooded!" Gatomon shouted, "Don't you have any honor!" she demanded.

"I am as much a knight as I need to be…for now you have some idle moments before I dispose of the trash and begin the real fight." The tyrant Digimon said making the energy flow disappear. Angemon and Gatomon landed next to their comrades. The remaining Digimon had moved near their human counterparts and where discussing plans.

"What happened?!" Zudomon demanded as soon as they where within hearing range.

"Where are Ankylomon and Aquilamon!" Cody said, being the first to notice they where missing.

"I-I'm sorry…they didn't make it…" Angemon said breaking the news to them. 

"What do you mean they didn't make it!?" Yolei yelled although she already knew the answer.

"That monster murdered them before they could even react." Gatomon explained, after that all remained quiet for a long time. The only noise was that of Izzy's frenetic typing on his pineapple laptop, for the past half an hour he had been trying to open a Digiport or try to contact Gennai and request assistance, but nothing seemed to work.

"We can't give up now! We have come too far to give up!" Kari finally spoke, after that her crest hanging inside her clothes began to shine a white light, "Gatomon, Digivolve!" She commanded. Gatomon then started emitting a white light.

"Gatomon…Digivolve to……………Angewomon!"

In Gatomon's place now stood a female angel with four pairs of white wings, she had white gloves up to her shoulders and pure white clothes.

"Kari's right, we have no right to loose hope!" It was T.K.'s turn to talk, "We may have lost two of our friends but we can save a world for the ones we still have with us!" He concluded, the crest around his neck glowing as well. Angemon then began glowing like Gatomon did.

"Angemon…Digivolve to……………Magnaangemon!"

Angemon now had four pairs of wings; in his right hand he held a sword, Excalibur, the Sword of Light. In his left he carried a shield of equal strength.

"Alright guys!" Tai, the self-proclaimed leader, announced, "Work together and you can beat this guy!"

"Right!" Answered the Digimon and turned around to heading towards their enemy.

"Magnaangemon and Angewomon…just the pair I was waiting for." He said idly, he had been standing all along without making a move.

"Everyone ready!" Omnimon said, "Attack now!" He ordered all his comrades.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon announces pounding the ground with his mighty hammer.

"Electro Shocker!" Megakabuterimon said shooting a large discharge of electricity.

"Garuru Cannon!" Omnimon yelled making the large cannon on his left, wolf, hand shoot the powerful attack.

 "Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon said firing his arm mounted weapon.

"Celestial arrow!" Angwomon declared materializing a pure white arrow and shooting it form the bow on her left hand.

"Light Blade!" Magnaangemon said finally swinging his sword with all his might producing a white energy beam.

"A barrage of attacks…you have tried that already" The enemy said unceremoniously evading all the attacks.

"None of them where meant to hit!" Omnimon yelled as he darted at the distracted Digimon and punched his lower jaw upwards. Behind him stood Imperialdramon, who used his clawed hands to attack the back of the Digimon flying his way. He then stroke the evil Digimon downwards. Megakabuterimon took flight upwards directly below his enemy for a direct hit from his giant horn. This time their enemy couldn't hold back terrible screams of sheer pain. After the consecutive physical attacks the Digimon fell limply to the ground, he didn't even struggle to take flight or even reduce the force of the impact, he just fell.

"D-did we beat him?" Angewomon said inspecting the fallen enemy, now matter how long they waited it didn't seem to react.

"There is only one way to be sure…" Magnaangemon said lifting his blade over the Digimon's head. "Time to end this!" He announced and lunged his blade downwards.

"It has just begun!" a rough voice said out of nothing, the dark Digimon's head seemed to disappear and move a few inches to it's side, avoiding Excalibur completely. He then spread that pair of gigantic wings to lift himself into a standing position, but as soon as he regained composure he was already attacking the nearest Digimon, this being Zudomon. His claw seemed to pierce through Zudomon's tough hide like a hot knife through butter, and completely shattering a portion of the hard shell on his back. Zudomon looked down upon himself only to find the hand of his enemy going clearly into his body and out of his back. He quickly began loosing all his energy, he didn't even have enough to hold Vulcan's Hammer anymore; it hit the ground with a loud clang before disintegrating into data. He then felt more pain as the claw was extracted from within his body. He could no longer hold on to life and just let go, dissolving into data particles. The remaining Digimon watched in shock as one of their comrade was dessimated in front of their very eyes. How could one Digimon murder without the slightest hint of guilt in its face?

"You worthless, miserable, scum! How can you treat life like that with out even flinching?!" Megakabuterimon yelled. "Nothing like you deserves to live!" he continued blindly lunging forward preparing to attack head on with his giant, stag beetle, horn. 

"Megakabuterimon, wait! We have to work together!" Angewomon warned but it was too late, their enemy caught Megakabuterimon by its horn and spun him around once before slamming him one the ground. The dark Digimon then raised one of its deadly claws over Megakabuterimon's back, preparing to deliver his final blow.

"Say goodbye!" He said ready to drive his hand through the hard armor like shell, but stopped before delivering any susceptible damage, "You could be quite useful later on…" he said retrieving his hand and kicking the beetle Digimon towards his comrades, later reverting to his in-training form: Montimon.

"Finally, two of the three angels and the two knights of light, the real fight could be finally starting." He said arrogantly without making a further move.

"Angewomon, you take Montimon back to Izzy, Omnimon, Imperialdramon and I will keep him busy." Magnaangemon instructed. Angewomon then cradled Montimon onto her arms and spread her wings, taking flight as fast as her wings would carry them towards where the Digidestined remained; far away from the battlefield. 

"Angewomon! What happened?!" Kari demanded as soon as she landed.

"We…we lost Zudomon…" She said looking over to where Joe was standing. Joe remained silent and motionless, looking directly downwards. "Izzy…" she continued grabbing the redhead's attention, for one he dropped his laptop and hurried over to where Angewomon was talking, "Here, he's hurt badly." She said handing Montimon to his partner.

"Will he be okay?" He questioned innocently.

"Only if you can get us out of here." She responded, for he was the only one who could figure out what was wrong with the Digiports. He did as told and retuned to his laptop to try and open a portal.

"What are you gonna do?" Kari demanded, holding her partner back by her arm.

"I have to help…I'm sorry." She answered firmly.

"For what?" Kari asked confused.

"It's likely that I won't come back…" She said unfolding her wings and taking flight, "One more thing: stay as far away from that battle as you can." She said dismissingly. Kari then became very silent, and looked straight down.

"Don't worry, she will come back." Tai, his elder brother encouraged, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I have faith on Patamon and the others. I'm sure they'll win…some how." It was T.K.; he had a weak, but gentle and warm smile across his face. Kari finally lifted her face to look at him and then at the black sky, in the direction Angewomon had flown off. There was a small piece of white floating towards her. As it got closer, Kari identified it as a feather. She caught it in her right had and examined it up close.

"You…you two are right, within every dark pit there is always al least a small speck of light." She said sounding a bit more relieved.

"That's the spirit." T.K. said feeling a bit better himself.

Back on the battle field, Angewomon still hadn't arrived. Omnimon and Imperialdramon where having a hard time even avoiding the attack from their enemy. For every blow avoided, there where two more attacks to worry about. Occasionally they would find a small gap for attacking, but they rarely ever made a hit. Up above, Magnaangemon was regaining energy for a desperate measure.

"Mangaangemon! What's going on?!" Angewomon said nearing her angelic counterpart.

"I don't have a choice; I have to open the Eternal Gates…" He responded firmly.

"But, will you be able to take the energy loss?" Angewomon said concerned.

"Hmm." Magnaangemon said smirking, "Probably not, but we don't have a choice."

"You can't put yourself to that much risk!" Angewomon said firmly.

"I have to try." He responded slowly lowering his altitude.

"No! WAIT!" Angewomon yelled, but Magnaangemon didn't listen. 

Magnaangemon lowered himself to just above the reach of the three combatant Digimon. He slowly extended both arms sideways and took a deep breath.

"For use as a last resort I have been granted the power to open the Eternal Gate." He stated loudly. This statement in particular grabbed the attention of their enemy. He abruptly stopped fighting and looked directly at Magnaangemon. 

"WHAT! No! You can't! You WON'T!" He yelled with a hint of horror in his voice, he spread his wings and took flight directly at the angel Digimon above him.

"Oh no you don't!" Omnimon yelled and motioned Imperialdramon to act fast. They each grabbed an arm of their unsuspecting enemy and brought him back to ground. Angewomon then stood in-between Magnaangemon and the enemy.

"You'll have to go over me as well!" She said firmly. Meanwhile, Magnaangemon's normally purple crystal blade what now shining pure white.

"Eternal Gate…" He said pointing his blade upwards. He slowly traced a perfect circle, a few seconds later white light covered the inside of that pattern later turning into a round, golden tablet with many symbols inscribed on it, running vertically there was a thing deep line that seemed to separate it in two. On the dead center there was a small horizontal gap, probably a key-hole of some sort.

"This is it, the Final Gates…" Magnaangemon said hovering in front of the tablet he created, in one desperate move Magnaangemon dug his blade into the small gap. After this every thing seemed to have gone completely silent; time itself seemed to slow down/ "Unlock…" Magnaangemon said in a double voice that included his own voice and another they didn't recognize. He slowly turned his blade around; the Gate seemed to resist being opened, but at long last the gap was now vertical and Magnaangemon was able to retrieve his blade. As soon as the last bit of Excalibur was exposed a long, narrow line spread across the crystal, followed by many more. Then the blade could no longer resist and shattered too many tiny pieces. As if on cue the two pieces of the tablet began spreading apart revealing endless white light. Omnimon and Iperialdramon began to struggle even more to hold their enemy still. Panic seemed to be flowing through all his body, making him loose his amazing strength.

"NOW! Release him!" Magnaagemon yelled at Omnimon and Imperialdrmon who didn't hesitate to obey the order. Their enemy then began floating directly at the newly opened gates.

"It's all over…" Angewomon said as he saw the monster floating by her struggling recklessly; as his speed became grater and greater. When he finally reached the gates he planted both claws and talons on the circular, golden rim to avoided being pulled inside.

"I will not be defeated this way!" He shouted with hints of fear in his voice. "NEVER!" he yelled more fiercely than even and began applying force to the outer rim of the gate that kept sucking in small debris like a black hole.

"W-what's happening!" Angewomon said, her voice trembling, as the ground under her feet began to quake with increasing magnitude. A very audible cracking noise then filled the shaking area, followed by more like it. The outer circumference of the Eternal Gate had cracked and chips of golden rock began falling limply from it. Soon larger pieces began falling off.

"It can't be, he…he's resisting the gate's power!" Magnaangemon explained no longer able to stay airborne and falling to the ground.

"I will NOT lose!" Their struggling enemy yelled and at last crushed the outer rim of the Eternal Gate. Everything instantly became silent, except for the random debris falling astray in the confusion. The powerful Digimon lay on the ground half covered in dust and stray pieces of debris, he remained motionless for a few seconds, but then he slowly got back up.

"Ha………HAHA………HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He roared fiercely as the others struggled to regain composure. "I defeated it! I defeated your strongest weapon!" he said loudly now with a big, arrogant, grin plastered across his face.

"But we still haven't given up!" Omnimon said firmly, he an Imperiadramon where the only two with really any strength left in them. 

"I don't know HOW to give up!" Imperialdramon said lunging forward with his clawed fists flung backwards. Omnimon did the same and the both made a hit right on the chest of their enemy. He in exchange didn't move a muscle as he saw them coming, but rather hung his head to the left without shifting his expression. The impact of the attacks was such that he was pushed backwards several yards, but he did not make an angry expression or any of those sorts.

"Is that the best you can do?!" He yelled emitting a few more laughs, but not to soon he was already darting at high speed towards his two attackers. Imperialdramon and Omnimon both readied themselves to receive the hit, but their attacker flew past him leaving as mush as a light drift around them. They both turned around instantly, only to see his making his way towards the incredibly weakened angel Digimon. They didn't even have time to react; he just passed by so quickly and apparently harmlessly as well. Their enemy landed kneeling down some ways away. Magnaangemon and Angewomon had barely managed to turn around when a surge of pain invaded their bodies. They immediately exploded into millions upon millions of tiny data particles.

"That bastard! He knew they where in no shape of fighting!" Imperialdramon said furiously, "This can't be it; I won't let it end here!" He yelled seaming to regain his strength. 

"There is only one other choice…" Omnimon said vaguely, "Do you think our bodies will be able to resist it?"

"No idea…" Imperialdramon answered back.

"What are you to chatting about?" Their enemy said patiently walking back with that overconfident smile still across his face. Imperialdramon looked over Omnimon who nodded slightly and then took a deep breath, closing his eyes. A cloud of golden mist began to sprout, and spiral around Imperialdramon. While Omnimon conjured silver mist that also twined around him. They both opened their eyes at the same time and imedialtly the whole area was flooded with gold and silver light.

The light could be seen all the way back to where the Digidestined waited impatiently for any word of their partners.

"WHOA! What the hell is that?!" Davis yelled as he was the first one o notice it.

"What ever it is, it's making the energy readings go berserk!" Izzy said knowledgeably.

"I'm worried about Gatomon…" Kari whispered to herself, but was heard but both T.K. and Tai who where by her side. Tai looked at T.K. urging him to say something and quick.

"Uh…don't…don't worry Kari, I'm sure she's OK, besides she is with Patamon, he'll take care of her, right?" T. K. said soothingly, Kari only nodded in response.

"I hope that what ever is making that much light is on our side." Tai then said utterly quiet, too quiet for even Kari to hear.

Back on the battlefield the two remaining Digimon where finishing their transformation.

"Imperialdramon………Omnimon……" The two Digimon said at the same time. "Eternal Merge to……………Imperialdramon! PALADIN MODE!!!" a heavenly voice bellowed. In their place stood Imperialdramon, but his normal black armor was now glowing a silver light and pure golden ornaments, his massive blood red wings were now the purest of white in color, and had a feathery pattern to them. And on its right arm, where its positron laser used to be, now there was a giant silver sword with holy, golden Digi-code symbols inscribed on its large blade.

"Huh? ...who're you!?"  Their enemy said.

"Your worst nightmare…" Imperialdramon said readying his blade.

"Ha…HAHAHA…let's get the show on the road then." He responded whipping his both arms sideways. A pair of black bonelike blades projected from the back of his wrists, a dark red substance was dripping from both of the edges. "Ready?" he said lifting his newly appeared blades into attack position; he spread his pair of wings and shot forward, towards Imperialdramon who was ready for him. He blocked both dark blades and counterattacked sending him flying backwards, but his enemy regained balance just as easily. As soon as his opponent landed back down, Imperialdramon lunged forward and swiped his enemy with his blade, who dodged just as easily. The battle remained a stalemate for quite awhile, slowly draining the remaining strength from both opponents

"FINALLY…a worthy…opponent." He said kneeling down and panting hard.

"Is this…all…a game…to you?" Imperialdramon answered back also panting heavily.

"A…game?" He answered grinning even more, "Of course! It's my purpose! To defeat the very best!"

"What are you talking about?!" Imperialdramon said finally standing up and readying his blade in front of him, but his opponent remained motionless on the ground.

"You see…Unlike my predecessors, I wasn't born entirely out of darkness, I was born out of greed and pride! I live to DESTROY!" He said yelling the last word, rising to his feet, extending both wing to their max. A sudden rush of sheer power emitted off his body much like a sound wave.

Imperialdramon felt a hard hit around his armored stomach as the wave hit him, he flinched but managed to stand his ground, he was not giving his enemy the chance to intimidate him.

"By the way…did I mention I have the power to cover one's hearts in greed, pride, and most importantly darkness?" His enemy said casually pointing one of his bone-like blades at Imperialdramon. "…Sin Harvest" he whispered making a swirl of black and purple clouds appear behind him, they spun around for a while before shooting in a constant cylinder like way at Imperialdramon. It all happened so fast that Imperiadramon had no time to react and was left with no choice but to block it. He bent over a bit and crossed his arms in front of him. The wave of dark clouds hit him sending him skidding a few yards backwards. He protected face with his arms as the waves of clouds passed by him. The barrage soon ended and silence overtook the battlefield, neither Digimon was moving a muscle. A loud clang broke the silence, it was the Omni Blade that fell to the ground as Imperialdramon left his arms fall limply by his sides. He had a completely blank face expression on his face. On the dead center of the dragon head shaped armor on his chest; there was a small swirl of black and purple clouds, and small bolts of grey lightning were bouncing around it. Unable to hold his own weight anymore, he fell on all fours.

"Have you ever wondered…" His enemy said once more grinning and lowering his claws, walking slowly towards Imperialdramon. "…if there is something worse that…Death?..." he trailed off, Imperialdramon remained motionless, beginning to pant heavily. "…I'll tell you what…feeling like you are dead, but knowing how alive you are…" he continued towering upon Imperialdramon. "I'll show what it's like!!!" he yeller raising one of his blades. Imperialdramon had yet to make a movement; instead he was now having trouble breathing more than ever, and countless beads of sweat streamed from his face. "It is time now…submit yourself!" He swung his black cutting edge downwards at a high speed. Imperialdramon's head jerked towards his sword a few feet of his right hand. I a quick motion he lunged his hand forward and swung the blade upwards just in time to block his enemy's attack. The swirl of clouds had disappeared. Silence fell again; the only noise was that of the two blades trying to overpower each other.

"I rather die…" Imperialdramon mocked and he applied more strength and begun overpowering his enemy. "But I'm afraid that is not one of my options." He said swinging his sword with all his might sending his enemy flying stumbling backwards. Imperialdramon then crossed his arms over him and brought them down forcefully making his body glow faint silver light. "Two can play the same game." He said throwing sword backwards and lunging forwards slashing at his enemy who dodged just as easily, but before his enemy could react he dug his clawed fist into the lower part of his jaw; stunning him temporally. Taking the advantage of this time Imperialdramon andivered another hit right in the stomach with the hilt of his sword, he then immediately used the sharp edge to cut a deep wound vertically across the abdomen of his adversary and finally taking some distance from each other. The dark Digimon held both hands to his stomach and then lifted them to reveal his two clawed hands completely stained in dark red blood.

"It's been a long time since anyone had hurt me this bad." He said slowly; making the blades on his wrists appear again. Without warning he used the same method he had been using and lunged forward. Imperialdramon was counting on it and in and readied his sword, but he was already too late. Protruding from the back of his armored shoulder, there was a jet black blade stained his Imperialdramon's blood. His eyes narrowed as breathing once again complicated. His enemy slowly withdrew his sharp edge from Imperialdramon, making his kneel down and digging his sword into the ground for support, blood constantly dripping from his shoulder. How could one wound hurt so much? The monster in front of him seemed not to mind the cut across his stomach, while his wound seemed to be constantly draining his power. He used all what energy he had left to look up directly into his scarlet and evil eyes. His enemy reared his blade again and swiped at Imperialdramon's face; he turned it side ways and remained like that for a few seconds before looking up at him, there was a large bleeding gash across his face. His enemy grinned again.

"Ha…Ha…haha…HAHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed madly at Imperialdramon on the floor, "And so stands the forces of light!" he yelled rearing up his leg and kicking hard on Impeiraldramon's face, the impact was so strong it sent Imperialdramon crashing backwards into his back , leaving the Omni Sword stuck upright in the ground. Imperialdramon farced himself onto his stomach and urged his body to lift him up. His enemy unstuck his blade from the ground and neared Imperialdramon once more, pointing his own weapon at him. "Your defeat has granted me access to you precious Digitalworld!" he said triumphantly as he slashed the space next to him with the Omni blade, it seemed as he had just sliced through a layer of cloth, before them stood a clear rip in space that leaded into the Digital World. 

"Give it up…" he said annoyed at he threw the blade at the ground and stuck up right next to Imperialdramon; who used his good arm to try and reach for it, but was intercepted by his enemy's foot crushing Imperialdramon's arm to the ground, and probably breaking it. He only as much as winced at this, for he did not dare show a look of hurting and give his attacker the pleasure of his pain.

"You are nothing! I have defeated you! Give up!" HE yelled once more, this time digging his clawed foot onto the back of his head and driving it into the ground. Imperialdramon almost immediately had the need for more air; and as soon as he started to struggle, he stopped. He felt the pressure relieve of his head, but there nothing more left to do. The pure whiteness of his armor that had by that time been covered in dirt, scratches and blood was beginning to tinge away. Beginning by his wings, as if being hosed down, the white began to turn red, his armor blackened and the golden paled deeply. The was a brief shimmer of light that glowed around him and reverted back to his dragon mode, laying on his side, completely paralyzed. The sword in turn glowed white and disappeared; revealing Omnimon face down and unconscious. Both Digimon then glowed once more, but much more dimly and reverted to their original forms: Omnimon separated into Wargreymon and Garurumon, while Imperialdramon changed to Paildramon. In less than seconds they turned into the four in-training Digimon, Koromon, Tsunomon, Leafmon and Demiveemon.

"I WELCOME YOU TO MY NIGHTMARE!" The Digimon before them bellowed in a hugely magnified voice.

**********************************************************************************

"Welcome to my nightmare?" Repeated Matt sounding confused as he heard the warning from to very far away, back at the hiding spot of all twelve Digidestined. There was a definite gloom to the small area. Almost half of them had lost their Digimon partners in this battle.

"Do you think it's over…" Tai questioned looking the same way the yell had come from.

"Let me answer that for you…" Towering above them stood the enemy that had defeated all they had to offer.

"What are you talking about! Where's Imperialdramon! And Omnimon! And the angels!" Demanded Davis running right up to him.

"You mean these?!" He answered calmly and dropping four tiny balls onto the floor in front of Davis, he recognized them as the four In-training Digimon; all four of them were unconscious.

"What have you done to them?!" Ken yelled as he, along with the other three, ran towards his respective partner.

"W-Where's…where's Magnaangemon!" T.K. yelled noticing his Digimon was missing.

"You mean the angels?" he said grinning once more, "Killed them…both of them." He said casually. His answered completely shocked both T.K. and Kari. They remained motionless until Kari finally broke off into tears. Every one else remained motionless either staring at the ground of glaring at the lumbering figure above them.

"Indeed…" He said finally, "From this moment on…it begins…the countdown until the downfall of the human race!" he yelled triumphantly and breaking into mad laughter once more…

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! It all ends here! BUT??? What is to become of the Digidestined? Who or what is IT? What could have blocked all the Digiports? What could possibly, single-handedly defeat all the kid's Digimon at their maximum levels? What did it mean with corruption? Why is Mimi's Pet Chameleon asking all these questions? Why am I referring to myself in third person? Stay tuned for the next chapter of this interactive fic! By the way, I KNOW Magnaangemon's real attack is 'Gate of Destiny' that and much more WILL be revealed if you keep on reading! And one more thing, I know it was kind of annoying of me to constantly use the word 'ememy' but do you have any idea how hard it was to avoid using his name for that long, so in case you didn't notice, it was on purpose! Anyways I am quite proud of this chapter, therefore claim this plot as my own, please don't use it. Oh and uh…REVIEW!


	2. The new Team

Hello everyone, how's it going? Finally, here is the long acclaimed first chapter of this interactive fic. I'll make it quick on this fic; I don't own Digimon.PERIOD. I have a great plot in mind so if it starts out boring, wait for it, it'll get better.I promise.  
  
CHAPTER 1 - FIRST STEP  
  
"GO TO SCHOOL ALREADY!" A WOMAN YELLED UP A FLIGHT OF STAIRS.  
  
"I'M COMING ALREADY!" A BOY ANSWERED, APPEARING FROM THE STAIR CASE OF HIS HOME. HE HAD BRIGHT PURPLE EYES. HIS HAIR WAS TINTED GREEN AND SEEMED TO BE TRYING TO POINT IN EVERY DIRECTION AT THE SAME TIME. AS FOR CLOTHES, HIS SCHOOL DIDN'T DEMAND A DRESS-CODE AND THEREFORE WORE A DARK GREY BUTTON UP SHIRT WITH ORANGE FLAME DESIGN ON THE HEM AND THE RIM OF THE SHORT SLEEVES. HE ALSO WORE A LOOSE ORANGE JACKET. AS FOR PANTS, HE USED A PAIR OF BAGGY KHAKI CARGOES.  
  
"YOU KNOW.YOU SHOULD DE-COLOR YOUR HAIR, I DON'T THINK IT MAKES A VERY GOOD IMPRESSION AT SCHOOL." HIS MOTHER SAID FINGERING HER OWN HONEY GOLDEN HAIR.  
  
"MOM.THEY DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY HAIR IN SCHOOL!" TRIP ANSWERED EDGING AWAY FROM HIS MOTHER. ON HIS WAY OUT HE GRABBED A GREEN T-SHIRT WITH A RED COLLAR, FROM THE CLEAN LAUNDRY, "OH YEAH SOCCER PRELIMINARIES TODAY! I HOPE THEY LET US WATCH IT IN SCHOOL!" HE SAID TO HIMSELF BEFORE JUMPING ON HIS SKATEBOARD AND LEAVING THE HOUSE.  
  
"EXCUSE ME.PARDON ME." TRIP SAID WHILE DODGING PEOPLE ON THE EVER BUSY STREETS OF MEXICO CITY, "LETS SEE.IF MEXICO LOSSES BY MORE THAT ONE.THEN IT'S A PROBLEM.BUT.IF WE WIN BY AT LEAST ONE.WERE THROUGH!" HE SAID TO HIMSELF AS IF SPEAKING FOR THE WHOLE MEXICAN SOCCER TEAM.  
  
WHEN AT LAST HE LOOKED UP HE SAW A COUPLE OF TRASH CANS IN HIS WAY. HE LOOKED DOWN TO SEE THE PAVEMENT GOING PAST HIM QUITE FAST. HE LOOKED UP AGAIN AND SWEATDROPPED. "DAAAAAAAMN!!!" HE YELLED TRYING TO STOP HIS SKATEBOARD BEFORE HE CRASHED INTO BOTH OF THE TRASH CANS.  
  
HE SLOWLY GOT BACK UP "MORAL OF THE STORY.NEVER THINK ABOUT SOCCER AND RIDE A SKATEBOARD AT THE SAME TIME.OW." HE WHISPERED REMOVING A BANANA PEEL FROM HIS SHOULDER. THERE WAS A LARGE RIP ON THE LEFT KNEE OF HIS PANTS, AND A CUT ON HIS OWN KNEE.  
  
"OH MAN.THAT HURT." HE SAID STRAPPING HIS SKATE BOARD TO HIS BACKPACK AND WALKING THE REST OF THE WAY TO SCHOOL. "HEY MAN, HOW'S IT GOIN?" CHAME (OF COURSE THAT WASN'T HIS REAL NAME, NO ONE KNEW HIS REAL NAME), PROBABLY ONE OF TRIP'S BEST FRIENDS, GREETED AS HE ENTERED THE SCHOOL.  
  
"HEY, IT'S ALL GOOD.EXCEPT THAT I FELL INTO A COUPLE OF TRASH CANS." HE ANSWERED.  
  
"YEAH AND YOU GOT A TOMATO IN YOUR EAR." CHAME SAID SNIGGERING AT THE VEGETABLE ON HIS FRIENDS FACE. .ANYWAY, WATCH THE GAME LAST NIGHT?" HE CONTINUED AS THEY WALKED TOWARDS THEIR CLASSROOM.  
  
"DID I? 2 TO 1! MEXICO BEAT EQUATOR!" TRIP ANSWERED PUNCHING THE AIR ABOVE HIM.  
  
"QUIET I'LL SEE IF WE CAN SLIP US THROUGH MISTER I'M-THE-COMPUTER-GUY-FEAR- ME." CHAME SAID OPENING THE DOOR TO THE COMPUTER LAB JUST ABOUT ENOUGH TO SEE INSIDE.  
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I GOT TOMATO IN MY EAR REMEMBER!" TRIP SAID LOUDLY AND REMOVING SOME STRAY PIECES OF VEGETABLE FROM HIS EAR. THIS LAST REMARK CAUGHT THE TEACHER'S ATTENTION AND OPENED THE DOOR ANGRILY.  
  
"BOYS.WELCOME.YOU'RE LATE.AGAIN." THEIR TEACHER, MR. D., THE COMPUTER GUY; SAID TOWERING ABOVE THEM, "WHAT LAME EXCUSE DO YOU HAVE FOR ME THIS TIME?"  
  
TRIP BIT HIS LOWER LIP AND THEN SMILED COOLLY, HE PICKED A PIECE OF PAPER OUT OF HIS POCKET AND HANDED IT TO HIM. THE TEACHER TOOK A FEW SECONDS TO READ IT AND THEN MOTIONED HIM TO COME IN.  
  
TRIP TOOK HIS USUAL SEAT ON THE VERY BACK OF THE ROOM AND WAITED FOR CHAME, WHO ARRIVED A FEW MINUTES LATER.  
  
"WHAT TOOK YOU?" TRIP ASKED AS IF NOTHING HAD EVER HAPPENED.  
  
"THE QUESTION IS, WHY WERE YOU SO FAST! YOU LEFT ME HANGING THERE!" CHAME ANSWERED SHOOTING A COUPLE OF DEATH GLARES AT HIS FRIEND.  
  
"I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO FALSIFY MY MOTHER'S SIGNATURE, SO I MADE A FALSE NOTE." TRIP SAID TURNING ON HIS COMPUTER.  
  
"LUCKY DOG." CHAME WHISPERED TURNING ON HIS OWN COMPUTER.  
  
"QUIET BOYS! NOW EVERYONE PUT YOUR DISKS INTO THE DRIVES SO WE CAN START THE CLASS." THEIR TEACHER SAID AND EVERYONE DID AS HE SAID SO. BUT UNLIKE EVERYONE ELSE, TRIP'S COMPUTER SCREEN REMAINED WHITE.  
  
"UH.SOMETHING'S WRONG." TRIP SAID CASUALLY. JUST AS THOSE WORDS LEFT HIS MOUTH A WHITE BEAM OF LIGHT SHOT OUT OF THE COMPUTER SCREEN AND CONNECTED WITH HIS PALM, LATER TURNING INTO A SMALL, WHITE DEVICE WITH ORANGE SIDES. "WHAT THE." HE SAID CONFUSED AND LOOKED BACK TO THE SCREEN, ONLY TO SEE THE PURE WHITENESS OF THE SCREEN EXPANDING AND ENGULFING HIM BEFORE HAVING A CHANCE TO REACT.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"AND BLOCK, BLOCK, AND PUNCH, HIGH KICK, DODGE, PUNCH." A MAN SAID AS A GIRL WITH SHORT AUBURN HAIR FOLLOWED THE INSTRUCTIONS, "AND THAT'S ENOUGH, GOOD JOB SERIA." THE TEACHER SAID TO HIS PUPIL, "HM." WAS HER ONLY ANSWER AS SHE GRABBED HER WATER BOTTLE AND A TOWEL. SHE DRIED A THIN LAYER OF SWEAT OFF HER FACE BEFORE EXITING THE ROOM, BUT WAS STOPPED IN MID-DOOR, "SERIA.YOU SHOULD TRY TO BE MORE SOCIAL.WHY DON'T YOU GO OUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS?" SENSEI SAID GRABBING HER SHOULDER ".I DON'T HAVE OR WANT ANY FRIENDS." SHE SAID SHAKING HER TUTOR'S HAND OFF HER SHOULDER.  
  
WITH THAT SHE LEFT LEAVING HER SENSEI WITH A SIGH. AS SHE MADE HER WAY TO HER ROOM SHE WAS ONCE AGAIN STOPPED, THIS TIME BY THE OLD LADY WHO SHE SHARED HER HOME WITH. "SERIA DEAR, WHY DON'T YOU HAVE SOME DINNER WITH US?" SHE SAID, "I'M NOT HUNGRY." WAS SERIA'S ANSWER, COMPLETELY IGNORING HER HOST.  
  
SHE WENT DIRECTLY TO HER ROOM, LOCKED THE DOOR, AND WENT INTO HER BATHROOM. SHE THEN TURNED ON WARM WATER INTO THE TUB, TOOK HER TRAINING CLOTHES OFF, AND TOOK ONE LONG, SOOTHING BATH. AFTER SHE CHANGED INTO HER FAVORITE CLOTHES, A PAIR OF BAGGY BLACK SWEATPANTS, AND OLD GRAY T-SHIRT AND TIED A PLAID SWEATER AROUND HER WAIST, JUST IN CASE IT GOT COLD. SHE PLANED ON TAKING A RUN AND MAYBE DRAW A WHILE.  
  
"YOU GOT MAIL." AN ELECTRONIC VOICE SAID.  
  
"DON REMEMBED DURNING THAD ON." SHE WHISPERED ANGRILY, WITH A TOOTHBRUSH IN HER MOUTH AS SHE DRIED HER HAIR. SERIA MADE HER WAY TO HER COMPUTER, AND ACCESSED HER MAIL BOX, CONTAINING ONE SINGLE LETTER. "WHO'D SEND SOMETHING TO ME?" SHE SAID TO HERSELF AND OPENED IT, BUT INSTEAD THE SCREEN WENT WHITE.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" SHE SAID, AS SOON AS SHE SAID THAT, A WHITE BEAM OF LIGHT SHOT OUT THE SCREEN LANDING ON HER HAND, EVENTUALLY TURNING INTO A SMALL DEVICE WITH SILVER AND DARK RED SIDES, "WHAT.WHAT IS THIS?" SHE SAID SHOCKED. SHE WENT BACK TO HER COMPUTER AND TRIED TO DEBUG IT, BUT I WOULDN'T RESPOND. SHE THEN YANKED OUT THE POWER CORD, BUT THE SCREEN REMAINED WHITE.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" SHE WHISPERED ANGRILY, AS THE TRIED DIFFERENT KEY COMBINATIONS TO TRY AND FIX IT.  
  
"SCREW IT." SHE SAID GIVING UP ON IT AND GETTING UP TO LEAVE, BUT STOPPED WHEN SHE FELT A COLD BREEZE BEHIND HER. SHE TURNED TO SEE THE WHITE OF THE SCREEN SPREADING INTO HER ROOM, EVENTUALLY ENGULFING ALL AROUND HER. ALL SHE COULD SEE AROUND HER WAS COMPLETELY WHITE.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A BOY RELEASED A STRESSED STRING AND WATCHED AS AN ARROW FLIED SMOOTHLY AND PIERCE THE DEAD CENTER OF A TARGET. THE BOY STOOD UP, HE HAD SHORT LIGHT BLUE HAIR AND BLUE-GREEN EYES, HIS BODY WAS WELL BUILT, RESULT OF ALL THE EXERCISE HE USUALLY DID. HE WORE OF LOOSE RED STREET CAMOUFLAGE PANTS, BLACK AND WHITE SNEAKERS, A CHAIN FOR A BELT, BLACK T-SHIRT UNDER A BROWN LEATHER JACKET, AND BLACK LEATHER FINGER-LESS GLOVE ON HIS RIGHT HAND. HE ALSO CARRIED A QUIVER OVER HIS RIGHT SHOULDER. HIS USUAL AIRY MOOD SEEMED TO HAVE VANISHED, AS IT DID EVERY TIME HE PRACTICED HIS ARCHERY. HE KNEELED BACK DOWN AND PLACED ANOTHER ARROW ON THE STRING OF HIS BOW, CLOSING ONE EYE, TAKING PRECISE AIM. A SMALL AUTUMN CURRENT OF WIND PICKED UP, PULLING SOME STRAY LEAVES FROM THE TIDY LAWN OF HIS BACK YARD. EVERYTHING WAS SO PEACEFUL, SO PERFECT AROUND HIM.  
  
"JAY!" A WOMAN'S VOICE SHOUTED, MAKING HIM JUMP RIGHT AS HE RELEASED HIS ARROW, SENDING IT WAY OFF TARGET.  
  
"ALMOST EVERYTHING." JAY MUTTERED UNDER HIS BREATH AS HE PLACES HIS BOW AND QUIVER ON THE GRASS UNDER HIS FEET. "YEAH, MOM?" HE ANSWERED RUNNING BACK TOWARDS HIS HOUSE.  
  
"YOUR DAD'S ON THE PHONE, SAYS HE COULD USE SOME HELP BACK AT THE SCHOOL." HIS MOTHER SAID AS HE PASSED HER.  
  
"YEAH THANKS." JAY SAID COURTLY AS HE PICKED UP HIS RECEIVER. "HELLO? .OH HI DAD.YEAH I'M ALL DONE WORKING BY NOW.SURE I'LL BE RIGHT OVER." HE SAID HANGING UP. "MOM! I'M GONNA GO HELP DAD OUT BACK AT THE SCHOOL! I'M TAKING YOUR CAR!" JAY SAID LOOKING FOR THE CAR KEYS.  
  
"ALL RIGHT; BE SURE YOU TWO ARE BACK FOR DINNER!" HIS MOTHER YELLED BACK FROM UPSTAIRS.  
  
"MOM.WHERE ARE THE KEYS!" JAY YELLED ONCE MORE, GIVING UP THE SEARCH FOR THE KEY.  
  
".OH YEAH.I LEFT THEM IN THE STUDIO!" SHE YELLED BACK. JAY ROLLED HIS EYES AND MADE BROKE INTO A RUN TOWARDS THE STUDIO. HE PEERED INSIDE AND SAW THE KEYCHAIN ON THE DESK WHERE THEIR COMPUTER SAT. "HERE THEY ARE." HE MUTTERED AS HE MADE A GRAB FOR THEM BUT STOPPED DEAD WHEN HE SAW THE COMPUTER SCREEN WHITE, EVEN THOUGH THE POWER WAS OFF. "NOW THAT IS FREAKY." HE SAID COCKING AN EYEBROW AT THE SCREEN. A FEW MOMENTS LATER A BEAM OF WHITE LIGHT SHOT FROM THE SCREEN AND INTO JAY'S HAND. THE BEAM TURNER INTO A SMALL ROUND-ISH DEVICE WITH BLUE AND SILVER SIDES, WITH A MINUSCULE SCREEN ON THE CENTER. "I TAKE IT BACK.I FIND THIS ALMOST INSANE." HE SAID LOOKING UP FROM THE DEVICE IN HIS HAND AND BACK AT THE SCREEN, HE JABBED AT IT WITH HIS INDEX FINGER, THE SCREED RIPPLED AS IF IT WAS MADE OUT OF WATER. THE WHITE OF IT THEN SEEMED TO GROW OUT OF THE ACTUAL SCREEN AND SOON COVERING ALL OF JAY'S FIELD OF VIEW.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A BOY OF ROUGHLY SIXTEEN CARRIED A LARGE RECTANGULAR PACKET OF YELLOW GRASS OVER HIS SHOULDER. "'EY DAD! WHERE D'YOU WANT THIS?! " HE YELLED.  
  
"JUST PUT IT ON THE TRUCK, SY!" THE BOY'S FATHER YELLED BACK. SY HEAVED THE PACKET DOWN ONTO THE BACK OF THE TRUCK AS HE WAS TOLD. HE USED ONE OF HIS SLEEVES TO WIPE A THIN LAYER OF SWEAT OF HIS FOREHEAD BEFORE GLANCING SIDEWAYS AT THE SUN STILL BLAZING DOWN ON THE AUSTRALIAN OUTBACK. HIS HAIR WAS EAR LONG; IT PARTS IN THE MIDDLE AND VERY SPIKEY. FOR COLOR IT IS BETWEEN DIRTY-BLOND AND HAZEL, HE NEVER SEEMED TO BE ABLE TO KEEP A CONSISTENT HAIR COLOR. AS FOR CLOTHING, HE WORE A SLEEVE-LESS WHITE T-SHIRT WITH "AUSSIE STUD" WRITTEN IN BLACK AND RED. BAGGY KHAKI CARGOES WITH BAGS ON EACH SIDE; AND TO TOP IT OFF; A LONG, DARK BROWN, OVER-COAT. HE USED BROWN BOOTS AND AN OLD DARK BROWN HAT. WHEN HE TURNED BACK AROUND, HE NOTICED A SMALL, FURRY KANGAROO'S HEAD NIBBLING OFF THE PACKET HE HAD HAULED ONTO THE TRUCK. "HEY MATE." HE WHISPERED CAREFUL NOT TO STARTLE THE CREATURE IN FRONT OF HIM, BUT THE SLIGHTEST MOVEMENT UNDER HIS FEET MADE A FEW TWIGS AND LEAVES CRACK AND SNAP LOUD ENOUGH TO MAKE THE KANGAROO JUMP AND HOP AWAY AS FAT AS ITS LEGS WOULD CARRY HIM.  
  
"OY, SY QUIT YER DAWDLIN' AND GET IN THE CAR!" SY HEARD HIS FATHER YELL AND SNAP HIM BACK INTO REALITY. HE SCAMPERED BACK ON THE PASSENGER'S SEAT; THEY DROVE ALONG AN OLD PATH FOR BARELY 15 MINUTES; BEFORE THEY WHERE UPON A SMALL BUILDING. THERE WAS ONE MORE CAR PARKED RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOUBLE DOORS. THE BUILDING ITSELF WAS COLORED IN A SAND-STONE PATTERN, AND RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE STOOD A PAIR OF CRYSTAL DOUBLE DOORS, APPARENTLY THE ONLY WAY IN.  
  
"'EY, SY? GO AN FETCH THE FOLDER WITH THE RECORDS FER JULY, WILL YEH? THEY ARE IN MY OFFICE." KURT, SY'S FATHER SAID AS THEY WALKED INTO THE COOL INSIDE. SY MERELY NODDED TO SHOW HE UNDERSTOOD AND WALKED AWAY, INTO HIS FATHER'S OFFICE. HE WALKED IN QUICKLY AND LOOKED AROUND, HE SPOTTED THE RECORDS ON A DESK NEXT TO AN OLD COMPUTER. AS HE REACHED FOR THEM HE NOTICED THE COMPUTER SCREEN WAS BLANK HE STARED AT IT BLANKLY FOR A FEW SECONDS AND THEN SHOOK HIS HEAD. AS HE TURNED FOR THE DOOR HE FELT AS SOMETHING WAS PUSHED INTO HIS HAND. HE GLANCED AT IT AND SAW A SMALL DEVICE WITH TAN SIDES AND A SMALL SCREEN ON THE CENTER. HE TURNED AROUND EXPECTING TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE IN THE ROOM BUT I WAS COMPLETELY EMPTY. THE ONLY THING MOVING WAS THE WHITENESS OF THE SCREEN SPREADING OUT FROM THE COMPUTER.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"FRIDAY AT LAST." A FAIRLY TALL GIRL WITH LONG LIGHT BROWN HAIR SAID SHUTTING THE DOOR OF HER ROOM BEHIND HER. SHE CASUALLY TOSSED HER BACK PACK ON THE FLOOR, NEXT TO HER BED. SHE THEN HEADED FOR HER DESK AND SWITCHED ON HER COMPUTER.  
  
"ASHLEY!" A FEMALE VOICE YELLED FROM OUTSIDE THE ROOM.  
  
"YEAH?" ASHLEY ANSWERED BACK.  
  
"CHANGE OUT OF THOSE SCHOOL CLOTHES AND GET SOMETHING TO EAT!" THE CONVERSATION CONTINUED.  
  
"YEAH, YEAH, I'M COMMIN." ASHLEY ANSWERED BACK. SHE DID AS TOLD AND CHANGED INTO HER FAVORITE CLOTHES: A RED LONG-SLEEVED SWEATER WITH A BLACK T-SHIRT OVER IT AND PAIR OF BLACK PANTS WITH A WHITE LINE GOING DOWN THE SIDE. A PAIR OF BLUE AND BLACK FINGER CUT GLOVES AND BLUE SNEAKERS. AND OF COURSE HER UNMISTAKABLE BLACK HAT, ON BACKWARDS. AS SHE REACHED FOR THE DOOR, SHE REMEMBERED HER COMPUTER AND TURNED AROUND TO CHECK ON IT, BUT FOUND THE SCREEN TO BE TOTALLY WHITE. AS SHE STARED AT IT FOR A FEW SECONDS MORE, A WHITE BEAM OF LIGHT SHOT FROM THE SCREEN AND STRAIGHT INTO HER HAND, WHEN THE LIGHT FADED A SMALL DEVICE WAS IN HER HAND. IT HAD A SMALL SCREEN IN THE MIDDLE AND DARK BLUE SIDES. SHE LOOKED AT IT, THEN AT THE SCREEN AND BACK, PUZZLED BY WHAT HAD JUST HAPPENED. SHE LOOKED AT THE SCREEN ONE MORE TIME AND SAW THE WHITE SCREEN SLIGHTLY LARGER THAN THE MONITOR, AND IT KEPT SPREADING OUT, VERY FAST.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A YOUNG GIRL SAT ON A DESK WITH HER FACE LEANED TO ONE SIDE SUPPORTED BY HER HAND, SHE WAS WEARING A PLAIN PAR OF BLUE JEANS, A BLACK LONG SLEEVE WITH A T-SHIRT OVER IT. HER HAIR WAS BLOND WITH RED TIPS, ALL DONE UP IN A PONY TAIL. SHE WAS TAPPING A PLAIN YELLOW PENCIL ON TOP OF AN OPEN NOTEBOOK WITH HER FREE HAND. -TAP TAP TAP- RIGHT NOW, SHE WAS IN HER LEAST FAVORITE CLASS BY FAR: HISTORY. ITS IN THE PAST THAT WHY IS CALLED HISTORY, WHY LEARN IT NOW. -TAP TAP TAP-  
  
"WHOEVER IS DOING THAT PLEASE STOP IT." THE TEACHER UP IN THE VERY FRONT OF THE CLASSROOM SAID CALMLY, AS HE WROTE VARIOUS DATES ON A BLACKBOARD. IGNORING HIM THE TAPPING CONTINUED. -TAP TAP TAP- "I THOUGHT I HAD MADE MYSELF CLEAR." THE TUTOR SAID, THIS TIME SOUNDING A LOT MORE COMMANDING, WITH THIS STATEMENT, SHE STOPPED.  
  
"THIS IS SOOOOO BORING." THE GIRL SAID TUCKING THE PENCIL BEHIND HER EAR AND LOOKING OUT THE CRYSTAL WALL INTO A LONG HALLWAY. ACROSS THE HALLWAY THERE WAS ANOTHER ROOM WITH A WINDOW FOR A WALL, THE COMPUTER LAB. IT WAS COMPLETELY EMPTY AND ALL COMPUTERS TURNED OF.NO WAIT, ALL, BUT ONE, ON OF THE MANY SCREENS WAS APPARENTLY TURNED ON, BUT IT WAS COMPLETELY WHITE. SHE STARED AT IT A LITTLE WHILE LONGER, UNTIL A THIN BEAM OF PURE WHITE LIGHT EMERGED FROM THE COMPUTER AND FLEW STRAIGHT INTO HER HAND. STARTLED SHE LOOKED AT HER PALM TO FIND A SMALL DEVICE WITH A TINY SCREEN IN THE MIDDLE.  
  
"P-PROFESOR?" SHE MUTTERED RAISING HER HAND, STILL STARING THE DEVICE IN HER HAND.  
  
"WHAT IS IT, MISS KAE?" HER TEACHER SAID TURNING AROUND RUBBING THE SPACE BETWEEN HIS BROWS.  
  
"YEAH.CAN I BE EXCUSED TO THE RESTROOM?" SHE SAID POLITELY, THE PROFESSOR SIGHED HEAVILY AND NODDED, TURNING BACK AROUND. KAE SCRAMBLED FROM HER DESK AND RAN OUTSIDE, DIRECTLY INTO THE COMPUTER LAB TO EXAMINE THE ODD MACHINE. WHEN SHE GOT THERE THE SCREEN SEEMED TO BE SMALLER THAT THE ACTUAL WHITE TEXTURE SHOWING, AND LITTLE BY LITTLE IT WAS MAKING ITSELF BIGGER.  
  
HAHA! SO THAT'S IT, THE PATHETIC FIRST CHAPTER, I MEAN, THE EXACT SAME HAPPENED TO ALL OF THEM! ANYWAY, SO THAT'S THAT, SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG THOUGH, ILL TRY NOT TO FOR NEXT CHAPTER. ANYWHO, THE GOOD STUFF STARTS NEXT CHAPTER: THE WORLD WE FIGHT FOR. 


	3. The Threat Before Us

Hello welcome to a brand new installment of Our World Our Battle, first of I'd like to apologize for the last chapter, it came up all in CAPS and I have no idea why, I tried fixing it and reuploading it a few time's but it didn't work, I also apologize to the extreme case of lame-ness for last chapter, although I promise this one will be much better. Anyway, I put alotta action in this one; I think it came out nice. One more thing, in case you are curious, no I'm not making any money of this, its solely for entertainment.

Chapter 2 – The Threat Before Us

The eyes of a young girl of 15 fluttered open; only to find a small, furry red and silver ball with large eyes on her chest and fox-like ears, apparently looking at her. 

"I'm Demicashmon and you are my partner!" it chirped as it noticed she woke up. 

"Ahh!" She yelled and crawled away from it, until she hit something, or someone. 

She stole a look upwards to find another person, and older guy, around 17, looking down at her. 

"Who the hell are you!?" she said shocked to find a person she had never seen before. 

"Get off my feet and I'll tell you…" he said quietly and offered her a hand; which Kae swatted away, making the boy cock an eyebrow.

"I can get up myself." She spat bitterly. As she dusted herself, she felt some weight on her shoulder.

"That was mean! Why did you throw me like that?" that same furry ball said. 

Kae jumped suddenly and picked it off her shoulder and readied to throw it, but stopped as she noticed another small ball under the guy's arm. 

"You got one too?" Kae asked, curiosity building in her. 

"Apparently…" Jay said and turned to leave. 

"Fine! Go away!" she yelled after him, but he just shook the back of his hand at her and continued on his way. 

Still confused, Kae held the ball up to her face; it had covered its eyes with a pair of small fox-like ears, upon closer inspection she noticed the existence of four tiny clawed feet.

"Hey…I'm sorry ok! What was I supposed to call you" she asked. 

In response the ball shyly uncovered one eye, "Demicashmon…" it said. 

"And you are a…rabbit?" Kae continued to ask, getting frustrated for the lack of information. 

"I'm a Digimon not a rabbit…" it said shyly.

"If I say you are a rabbit then you're a rabbit!" Kae instructed placing the ball on the floor. With that sorted out, Kae took a closer look to her surroundings; apparently she was in a thick jungle, but… 

"How in the world did I get here?" she said to herself, dropping to a sitting position under a tree. "Hey rabbit…how did I get here?" She asked sounding rather commanding.

"I-I dunno." Demicashmon said walking slowly towards the girl, who was supposed to be her partner, but suddenly he stopped abruptly, it ears flared out, making it seem a bit larger.

"What ARE you doing?" Kae asked curiously.

"Digimon…another one…coming this way." Demicashmon said cautiously, its ears twitching slightly.

"So what! It's just more rabbits!" Kae said dismissingly.

"It's not like that…there are some huge Digimon out there, and most of them aren't very cute an cuddly." Demicashmon said not moving a muscle.

"So you mean you are like wild animals and stuff?" Kae questioned. 

Just then the bushed began to ruffle. Out of the bushes came out a little fox-like creature, it looked exactly like Demicashmon, except in their fur coloring. This one was black and dark green; its eyes also seemed very distant.

"That's it?" Kae said sarcastically, "Another rabbit! This is what you were making all that fuss about!"

"It…could have been something else you know." Demicashmon said shyly.

"Hmph" Kae said, crossing her arms and giving her back to both fox Digimon.

"Tolomon…did you find your partner?" Demicashmon asked curiously, turning to the newly found Digimon.

"Yeah, yeah, she's over there." Tolomon said uninterested. Kae cocked an eyebrow.

"Partner…" She mumbled, "…you mean another human!" she said whipping around.

"Yes already, she's back there." Tolomon said motioning to the bushed where he had come from. Kae peered into the ground bush expectantly. She saw another girl of about her age, she was out cold.

"Hey…wake up." Kae said shifting to the girl's side and kneeling down over her, "Come on get up." She continued slapping her cheek gently.

"Ghaaa!..I'm up! I'm up!" She said bolting upright, her eyes only half open. "Huh..?" She said noticing she wasn't in her room anymore, "…and…who are you?" She said when she noticed Kae kneeling down by her.

"Kae Ishiro." Kae said simply.

"Ashley, but don't call me that, just Ash." The newly found girl introduced, "…So….uh, where exactly are we?"

"This is the Digital world!" Demicashmon said nearing both girls, Tolomon was following him and looked very uninterested.

"What the…what are those!" Ash said when she noticed both fox Digimon walking their way.

"They're rabbits." Kae said quickly and stood up. 

"No we're not! We're Digimon! It stands for digital monsters. I'm Kae's partner, and this here is Tolomon, your partner." Demicashmon explained thoroughly.

"What does it mean by partner?" Ash asked standing up and turning to Kae, who shrugged.

"No idea, I-" Kae begun, but stopped as she noticed a clip sticking out of one of Ash's pockets. "What's that?" Kae asked pointing at it.

"What's that what?" Ash responded following her finger, and unclipping the device in her pocket. "This? It came out of a computer just before I blacked out and woke up here." She continued inspecting the device in her hand.

"I got one too." Kae said picking her own device from her pocket and showing it, "See, but mines different in colors." Kae said.

"I know what it is!" Demicashmon said eagerly, "It's an upgrade from a Digivice. It's called a D3. But I don't know what it does." He explained.

"What do you think?" Ash said turning to the black and green fox Digimon.

"I don't really care you know." He spat and walked back onto the path. Ash looked at him rather taken aback.

"We should try to look for anymore humans, there may be more you know." Ash said motioning for Kae and Demicashmon to get back on the path. 

"Uh…sure I guess." She responded and followed her, "Hold on, I remember seeing another guy walking around before I found you." Kae said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

After around 15 minutes of aimless walking, Ash finally snapped. "Oh my God! What's the point of this we will never find anyone, or get out of here!" She screamed, Kae and both fox Digimon only looked at her awkwardly, "What?" She said swatting away their stares, "I wasn't being THAT serious!" She snapped at the still oncoming stares.  Her scream apparently attracted some attention. The foliage to their left started ruffling. As if something was coming their direction. Both in-training Digimon readied for anything that could be lurking inside the jungle.

"What is it?" Ash asked both foxes down on the ground. Both of them looked ready to bite and scratch away.

"Dunno." Demicashmon answered, Tolomon only remained silent.

"Well what do you weird rabbit ears tell you?!" Kae demanded.

"I'm not a rab-" Demicashmon tried to argue but was cut off.

"HELLO! What is a couple of lovely ladies, and pair of foxes aperently, doing in the middle of a thick jungle with no visible end?" A boy's voice came out of the foliage around the trail, followed by his head. It was another guy they hadn't met before. He had long and spiky green hair. On his shoulder was his very own Digimon, it was a small pink ball with green eyes and long ears. 

"And you are?" Kae asked?

The guy then stuck a pose, "Call me…Trip…at your service, ladies."

"Right…you got one of these?" Ash said showing him her D3.

"Uh…one sec." Trip said rummaging through the pockets in his jeans, on his jacket, and the one on the inside his jacket. 

Ash just watched and cocked an eyebrow. "Try the looking on the zipper of your jacket…" she said noticing a small clip coming from the inside.

Trip looked down and saw it, "…here I do have one!" he said taking it and stretching out his hand towards the girls. 

"Do you have any idea at all what it does?" Ash asked and hoped for some luck this guy would know.

"Hmm…" Trip said bringing on hand to his chin, "Well this guy said that if we could get six of them together we could go home." He continued pointing to the small ball on his shoulder.

"Well we got half of 'em, you better follow us the faster we get out of here the better." Kae said turning their exploring into a search.

"Au contraire mes amies…you two follow me!" Trip said beginning to walk in front of the two girls. The little Digimon on his shoulder gave a slight hop and turned around to face Kae and Ash. "Don't mind him. He's just a little hyper active right now. I'm Koromon by the way." The small monster introduced. 

"So…Koromon…do you have any idea how we got here?" Ash said trying to bring up a conversation.

"Um…no, all I were told was that we should try and get you all together." Koromon answered. After and few more minutes walk they reached a bend in the path. After crossing it; Trip, who had remained in the lead, came to a sudden stop. 

"Whoa…the hell happened here." Trip said, and for once his voice had concern in it. 

"What is it?" Ash said peaking from behind him. She also received a shock at that sight.

"What's all the fuzz about?" Kae said peaking from the other side.

The land before them was acres after acres of charred trees, bushes, and some other foliage. There was no sign of life for quite a while. Every tree was black to the core. What once seamed like a pond was now bone dry. The dirt under their feet was burnt all down. But defiantly the strangest thing was the small particles floating in the air. 

"This is terrible! What could have done such thing?" Demicashmon said shocked.

"I'd like to meet who ever did this…" Tolomon whispered.

"And what is that floating in the air?" Ash said ignoring her Digimon and inspecting the area.

"That's Digimon data. Dead Digimon turn into that." A female voice said.

"Who said that!" Trip said looking around for any other person or Digimon. No answer came, but instead a girl jumped from a nearby tree, to land gracefully in front of Trip; who flinched and fell backwards.

"Wha-where'd you? What in the world?" Trip said recovering from the fall.

"I'm Seria." She said as she stood back up and crossed her arms. She had short auburn hair and penetrating silver green eyes. She wore a pair of baggy black sweatpants and an old gray t-shirt.

"I'm Taesimon, I'm Seria's partner!" a small cat like creature said jumping gracefully from the same tree Seria had come from. The tiny creature had very small legas an catlike features on her head, her fur was white tinged red.

"Taesimon, we're leaving!" Seria ordered, turning and heading away from the other six. 

Trip made a run to catch up to her, "W-wait, you have to come with us! W-we need to get…get all eight of us together or something like that." He said nervously. 

"I'm leaving, you can come, just stay out of my way." She spat and continued on her way. The three decided to follow Seria and go trough the wasteland. It seemed as it had been done recently. What ever moisture was left was steaming out the burning hot rocks. What was left of the trees, was scorched and falling apart, if not it had been completely incinerated.

"What could have caused this? A fire?" Kae commented looking at the wasteland around her. 

"I doubt it's too large an area to have been a fire, besides I don't think it would have killed so many of these Digimon." Ash said, "What do you two think?" she questioned the other two.

"I don't really care." Seria answered quietly.

"Sorry…" Ash said slowing down her pace to fall level with Kae. "…bitch…" she whispered.

"I heard that…" Seria said ignoring her.

They remained quiet, until around halfway across the field, when they heard a distant rumbling. On the edge of the burnt field, a cloud of dirt was rising into the air, and apparently moving their way. 

"Guys!...hide me!" A boy said running up to them bending down and panting, "Three…mutant wallabies…chasing me!" he wheezed. He was around 16, his hair was light brown and messy. Hanging on from a hair, literally, was another of the small Digimon, this one looked like Koromon, but covered in tan fur and large amber eyes.

"Mutant wallabies? What mutant wallabies? What the hell is a wallaby?" Trip asked.

"Those…things…are my problem!" he said pointing the direction from where he came.

"It's a couple of Elecmon, they are chasing us!" The small Digimon on his shoulder explained.

Three rabbit-like creatures were running on all fours towards them. They seemed to be the ones creating the dust clouds. All three of them had red fur, long ears with blue tips and a flared tail, also with blue tips.

"What are Elecmon doing here?" Koromon asked recognizing the Digimon.

"We came from primary village. We found him roaming around the outskirts. NO ONE is allowed near the village." One of the Elecmon said, he was apparently the leader.

"It's not like I was doin' anythin'." The boy said cautiolsy.

"That's no excuse for-" The Elecmon said but stopped as a fourth Elecmon reached the group.

"Sir! The village is under attack!" the fourth Elecmon said.

"Under attack?" Ash said feeling rather awkward.

"You five stay out of this!" the apparent Leader said, "What has happened?"

"Almost all Digi-eggs have been destroyed! We are trying our best to bring the rest into the buildings!" the messenger reported. 

"Alright, let's go!" The leader motioned.

"We'll help too!" Demicashmon said walking up to the elecmon.

"Yeah we can pack a punch too!" Koromon said hopping down from his partner's shoulder. 

"NO! You better stay out of this! Or I'll make sure you are all deleted!" the Elecmon said before running back with the other three.

(Author's Note: I am aware that only one Elecmon guards primary village, but I needed more!)

"I say we listen to him!" the boy they had just met said.

"Who are you anyway?" Trip asked.

"I'm Sy, Sy Alamasy, and this is my mate Scampmon." He Introduced himself and his Digimon.

"I'm Ash, this is Kea, that's Trip apaerently and this is…Seria?" Ash introduced and noticed Seria wasn't with them anymore. Instead she was far in front of them. Going the same direction as the Elecmon had.

"Hey Seria, wait for us!" Kae yelled with her hands cupped around his mouth, but she ignored her call. "What a bitch." Kae said bitterly. They all decided to just run and catch up to her.

"Wha are you doin' lad! Those…Elecmon things said not to!" Sy said slowing down to a walk next to Seria. 

"Yeah! Maybe we should listen to them!" Ash said from her other side.

"I didn't ask you to come…" She said ignoring their requests to turn around.

"I tell you mate…this girl's go' issues!" Sy said falling back to level with Trip. 

"No kidding…I'm Trip by the way." He said offering his hand.

Sy took it. "Sy." He introduced

"Aussy….stud?" Trip said reading his shirt. "The land down Under, huh?"

"How'd you know?" Sy joked.

"Shirt hints it, but the hat give it away." Trip said sarcastically.

"What in the world are these two talking about?" Sy's Scampmon asked.

"I've got no idea…" Trip's Koromon answered. 

"I'm from Mexico, nice pla-" Trip started but stopped and soon as he felt the dirt under his feet begin to tremble.

"Wh-what's going on?" Ash said loosing her balance and falling down. Soon four more people hit the ground.

The rumbling was soon followed by a large explosion that raised right above the canopy of the jungle in front of them.

"That's the way the Elecmon went!" Taesimon pointed out while her partner got back up broke into a run towards the village. "Hey! Wait for me!" she said running to catch up.

"Finally…" Tolomon said and also scampered down towards the source of the explosion.

"Hey wait!" Ash called for her Digimon to stopped, but she was completely ignored. She got up as fast as she could and began to follow the black fox Digimon.

"I say we shouldn't let them plunge into her doom." Trip said standing up.

"Seems reasonable." Kae said and was next to begin her run after them

The remaining two ran the same direction as the others. They continued to follow them blindly deep into the jungle, until they met again. 

"Now…what?" Kae said bending down to grab air.

"Oh my God…" Ash said running a bit further and bending down. She apparently picked up something. "Are you OK?" she was talking to the Elecmon that had threatened to delete them. 

"Ugh…I told you not to come…" he said weekly. His body was I a very bad shape.

"What happened?" Ash said with a slight sound of guilt in her voice.

"Everything was destroyed…not one egg survived…not one!" the Elecmon said faintly before dematerializing into thousands of small particles.

After that everyone remained silent. It was until Seria started walking again, in the direction of the village. Soon after the other four followed. Soon they came out into another clearing. This one was made by that explosion earlier. This field had apparently been a village. There were some buildings, all of them charred down. Countless grass fields were also charred down to the bare dirt. The forests around the fields were burnt and dead. And just like before particles were also floating in the air.

"This mus've that there primary village those Elecmon where talkin' bout." Sy said amazed at the terrible sight.

"One of them said it was an attack. If it was what could have done such a thing?" Trip pointed out.

After that they all remained silent. A plank of wood breaking into two broke the silence, getting everyone's attention. For the first time, it wasn't a human, but a Digimon and a rather large one. I was completely colored green. It stood on four powerful legs. The upped body seemed slightly humanoid, where the hands were supposed to be, two gigantic scythes protruded from the extremities. The head was covered by a large shell-like structure, a small jaw hung below it, lined with a few rows of teeth. And finally two pairs of large insect wings stood on its back.

"Who's that?" Trip asked casually. He had attracted too much attention already, the giant insect let out a horrendous screech. Every body had to bring their hands to their ears.

"What ever it is it doesn't look very friendly!" Ash had to scream just be heard above the noise. The Digimon TYhen began to flap its mighty wings and took flight. Up high in the air, it crossed both arms and slashed the air in front of it, creating a pair of pink beams moving towards the group at a fast speed.

"Every one back into the trees!" Seria yelled and no one hesitated to obey that order. After a few more seconds, the top part of the canopy of trees around them was ripped off their trunks. Followed by a giant green blur.  
  


"Every one! Duck! It's turning for another pass!" A boy running towards them with a small dark green lizard-like Digimon running by his side.

All of them fell flat to the ground. After that; two giant blades, followed by that same green blur took out the lower part of the trunks of trees around them.

"What the 'ell is that thing!" Sy said shocked at what was happening.

"That was a Snimon, I think." His Scampmon said.

"I'll stop it…" Tolomon said coolly assuming a fighting stance followed by the other four In-Training Digimon. The screeching began again and the Snimon was headed their way.

"Bubble Blow!" five Digimon announced stepping forward and blowing bubbles out of their mouths. All of them had little, if no effect on the Digimon. It only made it notice the opposing five Digimon and making it come back for more. But this time is slowed down and landed, towering in front of them. It gave another short screech, raised its claws and flung them forward; creating two pink energy beams aimed for the Digimon. The beams hit all of them rendering them to the ground. 

"What do we do know!"  Ash yelled in concern. 

"Mimic" another Digimon yelled behind the Snimon. It was Jay's Digimon. Two beams exactly like Snimon's were shot and they hit the giant insect right on the back. The Snimon emitted another highly pitched scream, and begun flailing its arms. 

"You have to stop its rampage! Digivolve now!" The lizard Digimon yelled at them., after those words left his mouth, the rest of the In-Training Digimon began to glow a white light.

"Koromon Digivolve to……………Bidionmon"

"Demicashmon Digivolve to……………Cashmon"

"Scampmon Digivolve to……………Raskalmon"

"Taesimon Digivolve to……………Taiomon"

"Tolomon Digivolve to……………Liokomon"

The five Digimon yelled and their shape changed. When the light faded five new Digimon stood in their place.

Bidionmon was around 3 feet tall, covered in reddish brown fur, his face seemed akin to that of a ferret, but the ears were much longer. A thick layer of Orange fur rounded his neck. His tail was large and puffy, and its tip was also orange.

Cashmon was over 6 feet tall, his face was very fox-like, his eyes were very narrow. He had two long ears, each ended in a white tip. His fur was colored silver and looked very shiny and sleek. A slight mass of hair under his neck was colored white, along with his belly. He wore red gloves with a light red and silver Yin-Yang symbol on each of them. And on his thighs he had a symbol that looks similar to the star sign for Pisces. 

Raskalmon was another smaller Digimon, standing at bout 4 feet high. He was covered in tan fur. His face had like a kangaroo-like features. His eyes were amber in color. He had extremely long ears. A row of auburn hair goes down from in-between his ears and down its spine; resembling a horse's mane. It had short arms that ended in small claws, and long slender tail. 

Taiomon resembled a cat with somewhat fox-like creatures. Three pairs of whiskers adorned her face. Her fur was still white, bit the tingeing seemed redder. She stood on two small, clawed feet, but her arms seemed to be made to run in all fours.

Liokomon was exactly like Cashmon, except for the fur coloring. His coat was black rather than silver. Where Cashmon had white fur, Liokomon had dark green, and his gloves where dark blue, rather than red.

Soon enough Jay's Digimon joined the group. The six new Digimon stood ready to face their enemy. The Snimon flung its claws backwards and shot the familiar pink beams at them. Bidionmon and Taiomon stepped up.

"Fiery needles!" Bidionmon said swiping the space in front of him and producing a few needles that where made completely out of fire.

"Flaming winds!" Taiomon announced shooting a draft of fire from her mouth.

Both attacks collided with the pink beams and forced each other to cancel themselves out.

"Lioko." Cashmon said glancing at Liokomon, who nodded. They both reared up and jumped high into the air.

"Dark Storm!" Liokomon yelled crossing his arm in front of him, making many small, black, crystals appear from nowhere.

"Coin Hail!" Cashmon yelled mirroring Liokomon's exact movement, but instead of crystals, golden coins appeared in from of him.

Both fox Digimon extended their arms at the exact same time, making crystals and coins rain down on the Snimon. The insect Digimon emitted those, by now familiar, screeches. 

"Rush Kick!" Raskalmon yelled using his powerful legs to jump and burry his foot into the Snimon's armored chest, the ricocheted a few yards backward.

"Rush Kick" Chameleonmon announced immediately after, leapfrogging over Raskalmon and mimicking his exact attack and hitting Snimon once again. It flailed its arms wildly before getting the picture and spreading its mighty wings and taking air. Each of the Digimon ran back to their respective human counterpart. 

"What happened mate? You…look different." Sy said greeting his new Digimon partner, Raskalmon. 

"It's called Digivolving, it means to change your level, rising one's speed, strength, defense and basically every other attribute." Raskalmon explained.

"Digivolving huh…how many levels are there?" Trip asked his Bidionmon.

"Um…six. Baby, Rookie, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega" he answered.

"And what level are you guys?" Kae continued the questioning.

"We are all in the Rookie level." Cashmon answered.

"Enough already, we are all together now, all six of us, now how do we get home?" Seria said hushing every one. She never got an answer, instead a white light beam shot out of her D3. She looked around and saw how the other D3's were also shooting a beam of light. The light was all aimed at the center of the group; where it formed a little ball, later morphing into a small human figure.

"Hello, Digidestined, I am Gennai…"

Lookit here! It's been…*counts fingers* *hold hand up* FIVE days since the last update, is that record time or WHAT. I'm the man. Anyway they finally meet Gennai, what will he tell them?....oooooh the mistery!


End file.
